Always Yours
by Penns-baby
Summary: What if when Damon and Stefan came to Mystic Falls Damon already had a wife who he was with? Stefan/Elena Damon/other Some things are based off the book
1. Chapter 1

1894

"Shh….. It won't hurt too bad for too long." I shivered feeling his cool breath on my neck. There was a pause and then I felt the sharp sting that I had been waiting for. I sighed and closed my eyes liking the floating feeling. My breathing slowed and I felt myself fading out. He pulled away and bit his own wrist and put it to my mouth. I eagerly accepted it drinking his blood like I never had anything to drink, soon I couldn't continue anymore, I let my head drop and my eyes closed. After everything went dark and before I completely blacked out I heard him whisper "I love you my angel, my Crystal."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the vampire diaries in any way shape or form. I'm just using the characters for my own amusement. So that being said, enjoy **

Modern day.

I smiled and ran a brush through my long, light brown hair, watching the natural wave come back after the brush was gone. My gray eyes lit up when the smile appeared. Out of nowhere a pair of strong arms appeared. "What are you so happy about?"

"Just thinking about memories. Are you jealous Damon?" He flashed me a smirk his eyes gleaming.

"Do I need to be?" I laughed the sound coming out like music. I stood up and turned around to face him my head coming up to his chest. I sighed, I hated being short, ok I wasn't actually short. I'm five foot six inches, but still I'm shorter than him. Damon smirked knowing what I was sighing about. He kissed me softly. "So?"

"Well you don't know what I do at night, so yes I would say you do." I turned still smiling and started to walk away from him. He growled loudly and grabbed my arm, hard enough that if I was human he would have broken it, but I'm not human, haven't been for a long time. He growled again and pushed me back into the wall, blocking any chance of escape by putting his hands on the wall on either side of my head. I laughed and traced the veins around his sky blue eyes. "Down tiger I wasn't serious. You know what I do at night because your with me remember?" I kissed him it was a soft kiss full of passion and it didn't surprise me when he responded with a kiss that took my breath away.

Someone behind Damon coughed uncomfortably. Damon stopped and turned around I didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking. I looked past him and saw his younger brother Stefan staring at us. His dark green eyes went back and forth between us.

"Ummmm….. I'm sorry to interrupt but we are going to be late." I sighed, how could I have forgotten? Even temporally? The first day of Mystic Falls High School. I wanted to die all over again, ugh.

"Why do I have to go anyway?" I was whining, but I didn't care. I didn't want to go. That would be 7 hours away from Damon, and that was not something I wanted to do.

"Because you said you would." Damon said still with the smirk. "And we agreed I'm too old for it to look normal.

"I don't care about looking normal." I hugged Damon and he sat down in the chair with me on his lap. I played with a strand of black hair that had fallen across his forehead. To everyone else Damon was always dressed perfectly. Perfect hair, Perfect clothes, and Perfect looks. But I was the lucky one. I got to see him when he wasn't trying to be perfect, when his hair was a little messed up and his clothes were slightly wrinkled. I laid my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. "We haven't been apart in how long?"

I know angel, but once Stefan gets comfortable you can decide you want to be 'home schooled'. Ok princess?"

"Ok I'll do it." Everyone of us knew I was doing it for Damon. Not that I didn't like Stefan. I loved him like he was my brother, but I didn't approve of this and he knew it. If there is one thing I'm not good at it's keeping my feelings to myself and that gets me in trouble sometimes. I stood and picked up my backpack and Damon helped me put it on. I turned to face him and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you this afternoon." He smiled and gave me a hug. I heard his voice inside my head.

"_Thank you princess. I will be close all day I promise."_ I walked out the door still smiling and with Stefan close behind me. I didn't know what the day would hold but I knew it wouldn't be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I don't own these characters. But that doesn't mean I don't wish I did. **

**Chapter 2**

When we got outside I looked down the driveway. My midnight blue jaguar was parked and next to it was Stefan's red Porsche. I smiled neither were going to keep us from being noticed. "Are we walking like good kids who won't be noticed, or driving like kids who will?" I knew his answer before he said it. Stefan didn't want to take the chances of me running into someone who was tasty before we got to school.

"We are driving." His expression gave nothing away but I had known him long enough to know when he was using his saint tone on me.

"Fine, who's driving? Me? Or You? Because neither is going to keep us from being noticed." He looked over at me with a rare smile. I didn't like these moments that usually meant that he was going to make a joke at my expense. I stood my ground with a smirk on my face and waited.

"You should of thought about that before you decided on that car." I blinked. That wasn't as bad as usual he must be nervous.

"Me?! Your car is just as bad." I reminded him with a wide eyed look. If anything his car was worse because the color stood out. I sighed and gave him a little shove. "So?"

"We will take mine I want to drive." He walked down the driveway and got into his car and I followed. When I got to the car I looked up at my bedroom window Damon was standing there holding something when he caught my eye he winked and threw it. I caught it and gasped. In my hand was a black magic rose, these were extremely rare to find. I looked back up at Damon and he blew me a kiss. (**A/n I think this is more a book reference because I haven't seen the black magic rose in the show yet. But for all of you that don't know what it is, it's a very pretty rose that vampires love. Its deep purple almost black and very rare to find. I think it also doesn't die or if it does it doesn't die easy. But about that I could be wrong. Anyway back to the story now that I have interrupted the flow.)** I held the rose up and smelled it, it smelled amazing, I turned and got in the car still holding the rose. Stefan saw me and frowned.

"What's that?" He asked in confusion.

"It's a goodbye and good luck present." I said with a secret smile. Stefan started the car and we started to drive off. I looked back at the house and saw Damon watching us, he was leaning against the window frame and was watching us drive away with a look on his face that showed he wanted to run after us and ask me to stay. But he knew he couldn't do that. I watched until I couldn't see him anymore and then turned around, staring at the road and the town around us.

**Yay the end of another chapter. Unfortunately this is really just a filler chapter so I can decide if I'm going to write about them at school or if I'm going to skip it I have ideas both ways. So review and let me know what you guys think I should do. **


	4. Authors note

**A/N I just wanted to apologize because i havent updated in a long time,but i will tonight if i have the time and don't fall asleep i just wanted everyone to know that i will update soon. i have been really busy with school stuff but since i graduated sunday i will have a ton more time to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have finally gotten around to updating again and I would like to thank everyone for their patience. So without any further wait here's the rest of the story.**

**Again I don't own the vampire diaries but that doesn't mean I can't be jealous of the people that do right?**

**Chapter 4.**

Stefan and I pulled into the parking lot of the school getting noticed by what seemed to be the whole town. I sighed really not wanting to be here I wanted to be home with Damon. I got out of the car and looked around at the humans that I was being forced to be around for a while. As I was looking around I saw a boy walk by and knock another boy's book out of his hands and then laugh about it with his friends. Yes, these were the type of humans I wanted to be with…not. I rolled my eyes and continued looking that's when I saw her…Katherine. The little slut that had hurt Stefan and even worse Damon. I growled low in my throat and sent out the power in my mind looking for her to answer me, but she didn't, she didn't even seem to know I was there. "_Well, that was anti-climactic" i_ thought and then I had a better idea I would just find out if she was Katherine ignoring me, or if she was someone else. If she was Katherine then either A) I was losing my touch, or B) she was really good at hiding. Then if she wasn't I needed to find out A) who she was, and B) why the hell she looked so much like Katherine.

"Crystal?" Stefan was now standing in front of me blocking the girl from view.

"What?" I was irritated now. After all these years he still didn't trust me to keep my bloodlust under control.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Meaning 'are you sure you're not going to attack everyone in this building' right? I though you trusted me Stefan. You should know me better by now I fed before I came here and I am completely under control."

"Then what were you staring at?"

"Nothing." If he hadn't seen her then I wasn't going to tell him that would just spark a strong obsession in her that I didn't want to have to deal with. I wouldn't get obsessed, I would find out who she was and then leave it alone. I didn't really care I just didn't want Katherine to ruin our lives. I mean I know she is supposed to be dead, but I never really believed that it was just too convenient she got done with Stefan and Damon and then she was killed. Yeah right like I believe that. "And you know what I am 116 years old I think I can take care of myself without your constant questions." I really was mad. The bell rang and Stefan and I went to class. Twenty minutes later and I was getting ready to stake myself I was so bored. This mathematics class was going to be the end of my existence. I had suggested me and Stefan get matching class schedules but he said that would look strange so that was a no so I was sitting here bored without him to make fun of. So I decided to see if I could get Damon to answer. I pulled out my phone and sent Damon a text message 'Damon il mio amore?' **(Damon my love?) **We always spoke Italian to each other when we were alone. Soon I got one back.

'Sì amore? Stai bene?'**(Yes love? Are you well?)**

'Io sto bene. Ho appena manchi davvero. Voglio essere con voi.' **(I am fine. I just really miss you. I want to be with you.) **I sent that and then tried to pay attention to the teacher droning on and on but I just couldn't then my phone buzzed in my pocket again. I opened it and looked at the message,

'Guardare fuori.' (**Look outside.)** I looked out the window and saw Damon leaning against his car. I resisted the urge to squeal like a schoolgirl and got up. I compelled the teacher into letting me go and ran out to the parking lot books in hand. I was ready to go for the day and I didn't care what anyone thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I am updating again. I am just going to say sorry for the long wait but I am going to try to get back to updating everyday again. I would also like to clear up that this is not a Damon and Elena story I thought I had made that clear but I guess not. Thanks to everyone for the reviews but this is going to be Elena and Stefan and Damon and Crystal who is my character unlike all the other characters so far who I would just like to be mine. I would also like to see Damon and Elena get together in the show but I am obviously not getting what I want in this case. Oh well I hope you enjoy anyway.**

**Chapter 5**

I sighed and leaned my head back against the headrest and then smiled as I felt Damon move to follow me. He stopped his persistent kissing when he felt me smile. He pulled back. "What?"

"I can't be happy that you are kissing me?"

"I always kiss you and when I say always I mean as often as I can."

"Why me though? You could have had anyone you wanted and you still chose me."

"Well it is true. I am incredibly sexy and talented and could have any women I want." He smirked but soon stopped when I moved as far away from him as the car would allow. "Crystal what is this all about?"

"I was a nobody Damon. I was a servant. You could have had any well respected women in the town and yet you chose me."

"If you forgot I did have all the well-respected women in the town and they all bored me they were there for sex and blood but you were always different." He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "I love you and only you. I have since the day I met you and I always will. Understand?"

I smiled and kissed him hard. "Yes." I kissed him again and again so he didn't have a chance to answer me but he didn't seem to mind too much. I leaned my head back against the headrest and felt Damon move from my lips to kiss my neck. I felt his fingers fumble with the buttons on my black blouse and my breathing began to speed up. I pulled him closer by his hair and kissed him hard on the lips again. He got my shirt all the way undone and ran his hand up my stomach to my lacy red and black bra. My head was spinning and I could hardly think but the little voice in my head snapped me out of it. "Damon…" my voice came out as hardly more than a whisper but it sounded so loud in my ears and I knew he could hear it just as well. He continued to run his hands up and down my stomach and sides, completely ignoring me. "Damon" I was glad to hear my voice come out stronger this time. He sighed.

"Yes love?" he looked at me and he looked a little irritated but still he was somewhat listening.

"Do you really want to do this here?"

"Why not?"

"Your car is a little small and people can see us. I don't want people watching us Damon."

"I remember a night that you didn't care. You let me do this at a bar once with everyone watching."

"I was drunk, and the everyone was not your brother and half the teenagers in mystic falls. And if I recall we were banned from that bar." He turned to look out the window and sure enough the bell rang and most of the students including Stefan were staring at us. Damon smirked and waved at Stefan.

"Hello Stefan. I'm taking Crystal home she isn't feeling well. Have a good day I want to hear about it all when you get home little brother." Damon called out the window. I had gotten my shirt all buttoned up and stared at him. "What?"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Do something that should embarrass you and manage to turn it around and mortify your brother with it?"

"I'm just that good baby, I'm just that good. Shall we go home and continue this in privacy?"

"If you promise to stop being an ass." He held up his right hand.

"Scouts honor."

"You were never a boy scout."

"How do you know? I could have been…on second thought no I couldn't sleeping outside with all those other boys."

"Sounds kind of kinky."

"Well if that's what you like sugar I was a scout for years." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Take us home Damon."

"Anything for milady." Damon laughed and started the car turning it towards home. I smiled all the way home knowing what was waiting for me at home.

**Another chapter done and this one got a little steamy. I will try my hardest to update tomorrow or the next day. Thank you for all the reviews and keep them coming please….i will give you a cookie. **** Or maybe just more steamy chapters whatever you want more**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Yes I am back and I know it has been awhile, but you know stuff happens that keeps us from doing what we would really like to be doing sometimes so anyway I'm back now and I have tons of ideas for this story and a few others. This chapter is really just going to be a flashback chapter to how Damon and Crystal met because I kind of hinted on it last chapter but I think I need to come right out with it and tell the story so…enjoy and as always I don't own any of these characters except Crystal and maybe some people in this chapter but they don't really matter they are minor characters. **

January 1894,

I sighed and wandered around the room lighting all the candles. We were preparing for a party tonight, all the towns wealthy people were going to be here and it was made clear that everything had to be perfect or we would be out on the street with no job and no money and no way to get a job, so needless to say we were all working hard and the preparations were almost complete. I couldn't help but feel envy for all those girls. They got to dress up and look pretty, I sighed and looked down at my plain gray dress that was custom for women servants to wear, and I thought about how beautiful the dresses were that those women wore and I would do anything for a dress like that. I also thought about how the men would be looking to dance with all the women at this party and I thought about my own lonely life. I had no one to go home to; if I died tomorrow I had no one that would miss me. I was pulled sharply out of my thoughts by a shrill voice calling my name.

"Crystal! What in the world are you thinking about? You are going to lose the jobs for all of us would you care to tell me what's more important than our jobs." It was Sylvia the head of the kitchen. She was a big woman with an even bigger attitude. And I and she did not get along so well. She thought I was lazy and a dreamer, which part of that was true I was a dreamer, and I thought she needed to get a life and quit butting into mine. She was always looking to find something I did wrong and if I didn't do anything wrong she made something up just so she could yell at me. But she was higher up than me so I couldn't yell back at her.

"I'm very sorry ma'am. I guess I was just thinking about some things and lost track of time. It won't happen again." I put on my softest look and voice hoping that she would be too busy to really yell at me and my wish came true. She sighed and then huffed.

"Just don't let it happen again and get the food out to the table. That's your job for the night do not let those dishes empty or you are out of here" she turned around and went into the kitchen I followed her and began carrying various dishes to the table set up in the dining room for the guests refreshments.

Guests began to arrive and I stood by the table refilling things when needed replying when spoken to which wasn't often. I was actually very bored but I tried not to let it show. Then I looked up and I saw him enter. He was beautiful, dressed like many wealthy men were but he seemed to look so much better in those clothes than most. He was taller than me but still shorter than most men there. He had straight black hair that looked a little messy like he had recently run his fingers through it messing it up. He looked in my direction and I gasped. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that captured mine and it seemed like they held me and I couldn't look away no matter what I did. It felt like I was falling, drowning in the blue of his eyes. A women came up and talked to him and he looked away to grace her with a small smirk, it wasn't a smile it was an 'I didn't want to be here' smirk. He actually looked as bored as I felt. I smiled and held back a laugh. All night he kept looking back over at me and each time his smirk grew into a downright predatory smile. He looked like he wanted to eat me, and it scared me a little. I went to the kitchen and came back with a refill for one of the dishes and he was standing there.

"What is a beautiful one like you doing standing here all alone?" his voice was like silk, soft and smooth and I just wanted to freeze and listen to him talk.

"I am watching the refreshments sir." I kept my voice quiet and polite wanting so much to jump up and down and scream because he was talking to me.

"One so pretty shouldn't be hidden away like this. Would you care to dance?"

'YES' my mind was screaming but I couldn't. "I can't sir I would lose my job and it's all I have." I tried to keep my expression the same and not let my disappointment show. He leaned over and looked directly into my eyes. I couldn't look away.

"You will dance with me and not worry about your job. It's your chance to have a good time." His voice was hypnotic. And I couldn't do anything but say yes. I opened my mouth to answer but I shrill voice cut me off.

"CRYSTAL!" oh no Sylvia of course she had to come out now. She came over and grabbed my arm. "Please forgive her sir she has never quite learned her place." She pulled me to the side. "What do you think you were doing? You were too close to him that's not appropriate." I opened my mouth to speak to tell her what happened but she cut me off again. "No I gave you your last chance earlier I warned you about what was going to happen if I caught you slacking off again. And you ruined it I'm sorry Crystal but you have to go." I couldn't believe it I had just lost my job over a man I didn't know. I didn't even know his name but I knew I would never be able to explain so I kept my mouth shut and just nodded. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my coat and walked out into the cold winter night.

"You know I never got your name." I sighed and turned around to face him.

"what are you doing out here?" I said looking closly at him.

"I wanted to be a gentleman and walk you home." He held out his arm for me to take.

"What is your name?" I wouldn't walk with him until I knew his name.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"My name is Crystal Brooks."

"It is very nice to meet you miss Brooks." I took his arm and he walked me home. It was very wonderful we talked the entire way home and we were happy.

**Febuary 1894,**

I had been seeing Damon for a month and I couldn't be happier but for that month I had been having strange dreams about him. Dreams that he was a monster, a vampire, but in each of these dreams he would drink from me but I wasn't afraid of him. I wanted him to drink from me. One day I went and saw Damon and he met me outside.

"Crystal there is something I have to tell you." Oh no I thought he's going to tell me he cant see me anymore for some reason.

"What is it Damon?"

"Come inside and I will show you." I followed him in the house and my dream again came into my head but I pushed it away. That was just silly. Damon stopped and turned around. "Do you love me Crystal?"

"Oh yes Damon with all my heart."

"No matter what?" he sounded nervous which was so unlike Damon.

"Of course."

"I have something to show you." He looked into my eyes as his eyes got darker and black veins spread out under his eyes. I looked at his mouth to a pair of fangs. I took a step back without realizing it and his face returned to normal.

"What are you Damon?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from him.

"A vampire Crystal."

"Why show me this now you never have before. Are you going to kill me?" he turned around and looked into the fireplace.

"I want to in a way. I love you Crystal and I want to keep you by my side forever. I need you. I want you to be my queen of shadows, ruling beside me in the dark." He didn't turn around but he was stiff almost as if he was fearing what I would say.

"I would like that Damon." I had just sealed my own fate but I couldn't bring myself to care. I loved him and I didn't want to let him go not for anything. "Will it hurt?"

"Only a tiny bit for a second and then you will wake up and be mine." He turned around smiling and took my hand leading me upstairs and well the rest is history. For the next 116 years we traveled the world together doing whatever we wanted whenever we wanted and neither of us could have been happier.


End file.
